Ahora tu
by cachorro
Summary: un sonfic de tori y jade cancion de malu ahora tu


**Ahora tú**

**Esta es mi primer historia con esta pareja espero y les guste **

**desclaimer: los personajes de victorius no me pertenecen le pertenecen a dan y nick y la cancion tampoco es de malu **

Se movía pesadamente sobre el escenario como si nunca hubiese subido a uno antes, su voz no concordaba con lo que se veía y el verdadero espectáculo comenzó, primero se deshizo de la peluca y los dientes falsos gran sorpresa para esas creídas, los lentes y nariz falsa siguieron, arreglo su cabello y se quito el horrendo suéter para dejar ver la hermosa mujer que habia de bajo, fingí sorpresa junto con Cat al ver lo espectacular que se veía Vega cantando, Cat comenzó a bailar y yo la seguí, Vega se veía genial humillando ala hija del dueño del karaoke dokie y a su amiga.

Un momento dije que Vega se veía genial… espectacular… hermosa… no puede ser… seguro estoy enferma y debe de ser mortal porque no puedo dejar de escuchar su voz cantando… no puedo dejar de verla y sonreír como una tonta… es como si alguien me hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada y ahora no pudiera dejar de… como si Vega tuviera una enorme flecha apuntándola que digiera… dios no… debo de estar demente claro solo eso podría explicar porque de repente Vega parece tan… NO, NO Y NO solo estoy confundida Vega no puede parecerme atractiva, claro que no

Termina su canción y sonríe con suficiencia, Cat corre y la abraza me quedo pasmada unos segundos por todo lo que me hiso sentir una simple canción y después subo y choco las manos con ella que mas podría hacer ¿abrazarla? Seria raro… aunque por alguna extraña razón lo deseo.

**Antes de ti…no… **

**Yo no creía en romeos, julietas…muriendo de amor**

**Esos dramas, no me robaban la calma…**

**Pero la historia cambio…**

**Mmmm**

**Pero esta historia me cambio…**

El terminar con Beck pareció correcto nos habíamos enfrascado en una relación que si bien comenzó con… ¿amor?… se convirtió en simple comodidad, lo quería pero empecé a aceptar lo que mi corazón gritaba desde hacia meces, le preste atención y paso… lo que yo creí jamás me robaría el sueño comenzó a robármelo, en lo que jamás pensé creer comenzó a parecerme razonable, antes romeo y Julieta me parecía bien… tan solo por el drama, tan solo por la muerte… Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesta a dar por ella? ¿Seria capas de confesar lo que siento? A pesar del riesgo de rechazo o como romeo ¿seria capas de morir por su amor… por ella?

Con Beck todo parecía tan sencillo lo quería, el me quería pero no moriría por el, si le hubiese pasado algo si me dolería pero no moriría del dolor… pero con ella todo es tan complicado… la odio por hacerme sentir esto… la odio por necesitarla tan desesperadamente… la odio por hacer que mis días sean tristes y desolado cuando no la veo… pero sobretodo por hacer que la soledad, la obscuridad y todo lo que antes me parecía tan atractivo ahora me lastime… la odio por meterse en mi corazón.

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero**

**Cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma**

**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero…**

**Pero que sabe la gente lo que siento**

**Cuando callan**

Quise transformar mi amor en odio… aborrecimiento… antipatía, lo que fuera necesario para alejarme de ella… para alejarla a ella de mí, pero mientras más intentaba alejarla, ella más quería estar cerca de mí, poniéndome todo muy complicado, haciendo que cada día que pasaba la deseara mas.

Como sabes que lo que sientes es amor… amor verdadero… me pregunte un sinfín de beses… lo que yo siento cada ves que la veo, es un dolor tan grande… tan fuerte y profundo… como si algo me desgarrara desde dentro… se me dificulta respirar, comer, dormir… vivir… no pienso en nada que no sea ella… en nada que no sea su sonrisa… su nombre… Vega… Tori Vega… parece tan perfecto y sin embargo la perfección solo la alcanza verdaderamente al lado de mi nombre… Tori Vega de West… suena tan hermoso a mis oídos, mía… solo mía… todos esos tontos que creen tener una oportunidad con ella tendrían que salir corriendo, al mirarla a mi lado… de mi mano… pero son solo sueños, no podría… como permitir que se aleje de mi lado… NO… aun siendo cruel con ella, permanece junto a mi, queriendo ser mi amiga pero… si se lo digo… ¿aun desearía seguir cerca de mi?

- No callare más –me decidí, sucediera lo que sucediera no podía seguir callando, el guardarme estos sentimientos esta destrozando mi alma.

Camino con paso firme por los pasillos te miro platicar alegremente con Cat te giras, me miras y en tus labios a parece una enorme sonrisa que llega directo a mi alma, mi resolución flaquea.

- Cat –saludo a mi amiga pelirroja y me sigo de largo, no podría… si te lo digo y esa sonrisa desaparece,

Camino por las escaleras puedo sentir que me sigues con tu mirada, me detengo y volteo a mirarte, tu mirada ahora es triste y apagada, miras el suelo al sentir mi mirada –habra sido por mi… yo lo ocasione- quiero regresar corriendo y abrasarte pero me detengo Cat acaricia tu rostro tiernamente y siento la ira correr por mis venas, me giro bruscamente y choco con André

-hey Jade –me dice con una sonrisa pero yo lo fulmino con una mirada

**Y ahora tú… llegaste a mí… amor…**

**Y sin más cuentos apuntas directo**

**En medio del alma**

**Ahora tú… llegaste a mí… oh… no**

**Sin previo aviso… sin un permiso… como si nada **

**Ahora tu….**

Durante toda la semana te ignore, la caricia de Cat hiso que me diera cuenta de que jamás podría soportar verte con nadie que no fuera yo… soy egoísta lo se… pero lo mejor será tratar de sacarte de mi vida antes de que te consigas un novio y mi alma se parta en pedazos.

Entro a la clase de sikowitz antes que nadie, el timbre suena segundos después y poco a poco el salón seba llenando, sin ver la puerta se que has entrado puedo sentir tu aroma perforando mis pulmones, sikowitz entra justo después del ultimo alumno.

- Bien veamos algo de improvisación – dice con su habitual coco en la mano – Cat, Robbie al escenario –ambos se ponen de pie – Cat eres una traficante, Robbie eres un adicto empiecen – ambos empiezan a improvisar –Cat ahora no quieres venderle nada te parece feo –cambia de pronto el rumbo de las cosas todos comenzamos a reír por lo que decía Cat sobre la fealdad de Robbie –bien eso estuvo bien

-André, Beck al escenario, André eres un chico súper fresa y Beck eres un policía que cree que es ilegal comiencen –dijo y después volvió a beber de su coco –Beck resulta que eres un policía corrupto y André es un policía en cubierto –volvió a cambiar la escena –perfecto ahora… veamos quien falta… Tori, Jade arriba –perfecto lo que me faltaba, me levanto y subo a la tarima – están rompiendo una relación de 1 año comiencen –

- No puedo seguir así –comencé

- ¿Porque que es lo que hice? – continuo ella

- No eres tu es que… ya no puedo callarlo mas… si no estas dispuesta a decirle al mundo que andamos… yo no quiero seguir con una relación clandestina

- Pero tenemos 1 año juntas no me puedes hacer esto – dijo fingiendo que lloraba

- Por eso mismo 1 año en el que he visto un sinfín de chicos coquetearte… 1 año en el que ni siquiera he podido tomarte de la mano frente a nuestros amigos… 1 año en el que he tenido que tragarme mis celos y aceptar que salgas con otros pero ya no se termino – le dije externando mis verdaderos sentimientos, para ella solo fue un rompimiento actuado pero para mi fue mas que solo eso, me gire para fingir que me iba pero sikowitz grito detenla.

- TE AMO –grito y me pare en seco, las palabras que quería escuchar… las guardaría en mi corazón aunque fueran una mentira, me gire y la mire –TE AMO –repitió – he sido una tonta perdóname… tenia miedo pero mas miedo meda perderte… no ocultare mas mis sentimientos… TE AMO… que el mundo se entere no me importa solo me importas tu… que digan lo que quieran… no me importa si tu estas a mi lado… ¿Por qué te quedas conmigo verdad?... ¿quédate conmigo? –dijo mientras me extendía su mano me quede en shock todos desaparecieron cuando ella dijo por primera ves te amo…

Me gire tenia que salir o cometería un error pero ella seguía con la mano extendida esperando una respuesta solté el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo me dirigí a ella con paso seguro pero no para tomar su mano, con mi mano izquierda la tome firmemente de la cintura y con la derecha tome su rostro y la bese con fuerza, con amor… transmitiéndole todo lo que llevaba retenido, ella respondió mi beso con el mismo ímpetu… con las mismas ansias, al separarme medí cuenta de lo que habia hecho… todos nos miraban con una cara de sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros por fin sikowitz hablo sacándome de mi estupor.

- Eso fue increíble… no me lo esperaba –dijo mirándome y mi cerebro que por fin habia racionalizado todo alcanzo la escena… bese a Tori… y como si se tratara de una cámara lenta la mire… su rostro no tenia una expresión definible… y mi cerebro dio la siguiente indicación -_huye_ grito… tome mis cosas y Salí por la ventana ante el asombro de todos, después de todo no pretendía asistir al resto de las clases y tenia el fin de semana por delante para relajarme y pensar mas claramente en lo que habia hecho y lo que haria para solucionarlo.

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero**

**Cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma**

**Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero**

**Pero que sabe la gente lo que siento…**

**Cuando callan**

**Tori pov**

- ¿Como puedes amarla? –Me pregunto mi amiga pelirroja – ella te lastima siempre que puede

- Solo se que la amo… si duele pero la amo aun con todos sus defectos – le respondí segura ella me miro con una de sus sonrisas mas francas y se retiro a su clase

No se en que momento habia pasado con exactitud tal vez fue desde el principio que la ame, desde el momento en que me tiro el café… antes tal ves… cuando la vi caminar por el pasillo a nosotros… segura de ella misma… celosa de que estuviera toqueteando a su novio… acaso importa ya como o cuando fue que me enamore de Jade West… antes no, no podía hacer nada pues ella estaba con Beck y parecía amarlo pero ahora han pasado meses desde que terminaron y la esperanza que mi corazón albergaba ha ido creciendo al no verla con nadie, al ver como rechaza a todo aquel que se le acerca

Termina mi clase y me dirijo al casillero a cambiar mis libros para la siguiente clase Cat viene hacia mi muy sonriente como siempre y yo no puedo dejar de buscarla por lo menos quiero verla aunque no pueda tocarla o besarla con verla me conformo.

- A quien buscas Tori –me pregunta mi amiga pelirroja –no espera ya se a Jade –dice sonriendo con suficiencia por su deducción

- Si no la he visto todo el día y me muero de ganas de verla aunque sea de lejos –le respondo sonriente

- Pues tus deseos se hicieron realidad por ahí viene – dijo mirando detrás de mi

Jade se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con su caminar seguro sin preocuparse de nada ni de nadie, la luz detrás de ella le daba un toque angelical casi etéreo, sonreí con solo verla su presencia iluminaba todo… me ilumina a mi… la seguí con la mirada esperando que se acercara a saludar

- Cat –dijo simplemente y se fue de largo dejando un gran hueco en mi corazón

- Deberías olvidarla te hace daño amar a alguien a quien no le importas en lo mas mínimo –dijo mi amiga mientras ya veía partir a mi amor ella se giro en las escaleras y me miro fijamente no pude sostenerle la mirada y vi el suelo como si este fuera muy entretenido – no te pongas a si –me dijo mi amiga levantando mi rostro tiernamente para que la mirara –tienes muchos pretendientes tal vez deberías fijarte en alguno de ellos

-rojita, Tori –nos saludo André – ¿saben porque Jade esta tan molesta? –pregunto de pronto levantando mi interés

- ¿No porque te dijo algo? –pregunte desesperada el me miro con curiosidad pero respondió

- No es solo que choco conmigo, intente saludarla pero casi me mata con la mirada… me dio mucho miedo –concluyo

**Ahora tu… llegaste a mi… amor…**

**Y sin más cuentos apuntas directo **

**En medio del alma**

**Ahora tu… llegaste a mi... oh… no **

**Sin previo aviso… sin un permiso… como si nada**

**Ahora tu…**

**Llegaste a mí…**

Durante toda la semana Jade me ignoro ni una sola palabra me dirijo creo que en verdad le caigo mal tal vez tome en cuenta el consejo de Cat e intente olvidarla.

Entro al salón y ahí esta sentada ignorando a todos, me siento detrás de ella debo afrontarlo esto es lo mas cerca que podre estar de ella puedo notar como se a tensado pero no creo que sea por mi pues ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que aquí estoy sikowitz entra y da inicio ala clase

- Bien veamos algo de improvisación – dice – Cat, Robbie al escenario, Cat eres una traficante, Robbie eres un adicto empiecen – dice y ambos empiezan a improvisar –Cat ahora no quieres venderle nada te parece feo –dice de pronto cambiando el rumbo de la improvisación de Cat y Robbie –bien eso estuvo bien – dice mientras todos seguimos riendo por como Cat humillo a Robbie sin querer

-André, Beck al escenario, André eres un chico súper fresa y Beck eres un policía que cree que el es ilegal comiencen –dijo y comenzó a beber de su coco –Beck resulta que eres un policía corrupto y André es un policía en cubierto –volvió a cambiar la escena debo admitirlo les salió estupendo –perfecto ahora… veamos quien falta… Tori, Jade arriba –dice dejando me en shock pues Jade no me a hablado y ahora tengo que improvisar con ella – están rompiendo una relación de 1 año comiencen

- No puedo seguir así –dice de pronto dejándome fuera de lugar

- ¿Porque que es lo que hice? – pregunto curiosa

- No eres tu es que… ya no puedo callarlo mas… si no estas dispuesta a decirle al mundo que andamos… yo no quiero seguir con una relación clandestina –dice dejándome con una cara de queeee pero continuo con la actuacion

- Pero tenemos 1 año juntas no me puedes hacer esto – digo fingiendo que lloro

- Por eso mismo 1 año en el que he visto un sinfín de chicos coquetearte… 1 año en el que ni siquiera he podido tomarte de la mano frente a nuestros amigos… 1 año en el que he tenido que tragarme mis celos y aceptar que salgas con otros pero ya no… se termino – dice haciendo que se me forme un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome hablar pero oigo como sikowitz grita detenla y sin pensarlo

- TE AMO –grito desesperadamente pues en verdad lo siento –TE AMO –repito sintiendo que en verdad estoy a punto de perderla – he sido una tonta perdóname… tenia miedo pero mas miedo meda perderte… no ocultare mas mis sentimientos… TE AMO… que el mundo se entere no me importa solo me importas tu… que digan lo que quieran… no me importa si tu estas a mi lado… ¿Por qué te quedas con migo verdad?...- pregunto con duda - ¿quédate con migo? –repito extendiéndole la mano esperando que la tome y no me deje mis lagrimas ahora son reales

Miro como duda esta a punto de irse pero en el ultimo momento se gira y me toma de la cintura fuertemente puedo ver en sus ojos claramente el conflicto pero no duda, su mano se posa en mi rostro y me jala a ella… y sin esperármelo, sin previo aviso… me besa coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso diciéndole con el todo lo que siento y todo lo que la amo, puedo sentir su desesperación y me pregunto si ella puede sentir la mía de repente siento la falta de aire y me separo lentamente es asta entonces que me doy cuenta de la situación pues sikowitz habla.

- Eso fue increíble… no me lo esperaba –dice sorprendido y yo aun estoy en shock por lo que ha pasado _solo fue actuación _dice mi cerebro _no eso no solo a sido actuación_ responde mi corazón y mi alma y en medio de mi estupor oigo nuevamente a sikowitz –eso tampoco me lo esperaba – dice mirando como Jade salía por la ventana fue cuando reaccione quise salir tras ella pero el timbre sonó desconcertándome –nos vemos la próxima semana –dice de pronto sikowitz

- ¿la próxima semana? –pregunto desconcertada

- Si es fin de semana Tori –responde Robbie

- ¿que el beso de Jade te dejo tonta o que? –pregunta de pronto Rex recordándome algo

- Los veo luego chicos tengo algo que hacer –les digo mientras cojo mis cosas y salgo corriendo

**Y ahora tú… llegaste a mí… amor **

**Y sin más cuentos apuntas directo**

**En medio del alma**

**Ahora tu… llegaste a mi... amor…**

**Sin previo aviso… sin un permiso… como si nada **

**Jade pov**

Llegue rápido a mi casa no habia nadie lo que era mejor pues no quería escuchar preguntas de porque no estaba en la escuela, subí a mi habitación abrí la ventana y me tumbe en mi cama tal vez el aire fresco y un poco de música aclaren mi mente por lo que me pongo los audífonos y le subo todo el volumen

**Tori pov**

Salí de la escuela corriendo, tome un taxi y me dirigí a su casa lo mas seguro es que se encontrara ahí, tenia que preguntarle porque me beso pudo simple mente haberme abrasado o algo así pero en lugar de eso va y me besa estoy segura que también me ama lo pude sentir en ese beso y si estoy en lo cierto no dejare que se escape

**Jade pov**

La música me relajo aunque no dejaba de pensar en ella y en ese beso que le di, que tonta me deje llevar y ahora seguro habría consecuencias de pronto comienza a tocar mi canción favorita una que me la recuerda a mas no poder

**Tori pov**

Toque el timbre barias veces pero nadie me abrió comenzaba a pensar que no habia nadie en casa pero no me rendiría tan fácil mente me cole en el patio trasero buscando como entrar para esperarla en su habitación cuando vi una ventana abierta trepe por un árbol que estaba cerca y brinque… lo que uno hace por amor y vandalismo quien diría que Tori Vega allanaría una casa… ya en la ventana pude escuchar su hermosa voz cantando una de mis canciones favoritas no sabia que a ella también le gustara, mire de donde venia la voz y la pude ver recostada en su cama con unos enormes audífonos negros puestos y los ojos firmemente cerrados por lo que no se dio cuenta de mi intrusión en su habitación, me acerque sigilosamente a ella y si me iba acuchillar con sus tijeras por lo que acababa de hacer por lo menos quería llevarme el recuerdo de ella cantando la mire hasta que abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendida

**Jade pov**

No se en que momento entro Vega en mi habitación o quien la dejo entrar pero cuan abrí los ojos ahí se encontraba sonriéndome… mirándome con esos ojos que dios…

- Que demonios haces aquí Vega –pregunte fingiendo molestia

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso –dijo sin mas, me levante furiosa de la cama y la mire como queriéndola matar

- No paso nada Vega… pura actuación -dije dándole la espalda –

- Eso no es verdad - me respondió con una voz muy firme – y te lo demostrare

**Tori pov**

Lo que me dijo por un momento me lastimo pero recordé su beso y tome la decisión

- Eso no es verdad –dije segura – y te lo demostrare – la tome fuertemente del brazo y la gire pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro y sin esperar mas la bese

El beso fue apasionado pero inseguro pues aun tenia algunas dudas con respecto a lo que hacia pero ella respondió haciendo que dejara aun lado todas las dudas que en algún momento pude albergar me separe lentamente y puse mi frente contra la suya pues necesitaba respirar

- ¿eso fue actuación Jade? –Pregunte segura de su respuesta –porque si lo fue será mejor que me valla por que yo te amo –dije sabiendo que tendría que ser yo la que diera el primer paso, me aleje de ella con dirección a la puerta…

**Jade pov**

Tori me agarro de sorpresa y me beso pude sentir un poco de duda pero me beso por dios me beso… sentía sus labios tan cálidos… tan suaves, nos separamos por falta de aire pero dejo se frente apoyada en la mía

- ¿eso fue actuación Jade? –Pregunto de pronto –porque si lo fue será mejor que me valla porque yo te amo –dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad pero vi que tenía la intención de irse.

- No te atrevas a dejarme así Vega –dije deteniéndola, la tome fuertemente entre mis brazos y la bese –te amo Tori –le dije al separarnos, ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me rodeo con sus brazos

Le hice el amor como jamás en mi vida lo habia echo y ella correspondió cada caricia y cada beso que le di… respondió con el mismo amor con la misma pación y con la misma entrega.

**Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero**

**Cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma**

- Jade ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? –pregunto debajo de las sabanas aun entre mis brazos

- la noche del karaoke dokie cuando cuando comenzaste a cantar – respondí

- ¿con el disfraz o sin el? –volvió a preguntar

- con el disfraz –respondí segura

- pero me veía horrenda con el disfraz puesto – se quejo

-si pero ese fue el momento en el que comencé a aceptarlo- respondí abrazándola mas fuertemente a mi ella comenzó a reír y yo la seguí

-Jade –dijo pegándose mas a mi cuerpo desnudo

-¿que? –pregunte intrigada

- ¿eres muy posesiva verdad? –pregunto

- si lo soy – respondí apoderándome de sus labios

- que bueno –dijo y la mire desconcertada – es que yo también lo soy –dijo sonriendo como si nada – Tori Vega de West

- ¿Que dijiste? –pregunte intrigada era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos

- Siempre creí que sonaba bien y como por ahora me con formo con ser solo tu novia – me miro con una sonrisa picara

-¿por ahora? –volví a preguntar

- Si por ahora, porque jamás te dejare ir así que algún día ser la señora de West que te parece

-perfecto –sonreí pues es lo que yo también esperaba, todos esos chicos que querían con ella se quedarían con las gana porque ahora Tori era mía solo mía y aquel que atreviera a acercársele lo pagaría –Tori West –dije – suena bien

**FIN**

**Espero y les gustara como dije es mi primer fic de esta pareja todos los comentarios seran bien recibidos pero los buenos mas jajaja**


End file.
